


A Long Way To Home

by Super410



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Army, Car Accidents, Coma, Dean Winchester Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Destiel - Freeform, Fights, Home, Hospital, M/M, Military, Multi, PTSD John, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super410/pseuds/Super410
Summary: After being in the army for almost 5 years Dean has things pretty figured out. Sure, he misses his brother often and the sights of America, but he thinks he doesn't have it too bad. But when he gets a letter from his father that his brother was in a car accident, he'll leave everything behind to go be with him. Finding new friends and maybe even a lover along the way.





	1. Dear Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this isn't my first fanfic but it's the first one that I've actually put a lot of time and effort into! Chapter 2 and 3 are already written they just need to be typed and read though! I'm going to (Hopefully) be posting once a week. None of the Supernatural universe belong to me, if it did then Destiel would be cannon by now.

_ Dear Sam, _

 

_ Life here’s dirty and dry. Not like I haven’t already told you that. When I close my eyes all I can picture is grass and that little creek behind the house. You remember the one I’m talking about right? With the rocks in the water that we used to sit on and watch the fish swim by? That’s what I imagine after a long day here. The smell of freshly cut grass and the feeling of the cool creek water moving over our feet. It’s funny actually, just today - _

 

“Hey brother, what you doin’ down there?”

 

Dean looks up as a body gets in the way of the sun. He squints his green eye against the background glare. “Just trying to finish up a letter.” he responds roughly as he caps his pen. “Did you need something?” 

 

The other man raises an eyebrow with a smirk. “Sorry to distract then. The Chief was asking for you.” Dean sigh and stands up, grasping the hand that the man offered down. “Thanks man.” He said as he uselessly brushed of this beige pants. “Sorry Benny, I didn’t mean to come off as a pain.” He said as he squeezed the other man's shoulder.

 

“Nah, it’s fine. We’re all entitled to our down days brother. Especially here.” Benny replied as he frowned towards the sun. Dean nodded and patted his friends shoulder once more before walking off towards the tents.

 

As he walked, Dean carefully folded up the letter and pushed it into one of this deep pockets. Glancing upwards, his eye traced the clouds in the sky for a brief moment before blinking and picking up the pace toward the tent.

 

Dean stopped at the correct tent and knocked loudly on the wooden post next to the entrance which was placed there for this reason.

 

“Come in!” A deep voice called from inside the tent. Dean opened up the door and stepped out of the boiling sunny heat and into the shade of the tent.

 

“You wanted to see me Bobby?” he asked as he rocked on the balls of his feet, smiling without a care in the world.

 

Bobby looked up at him from under the brim of his hat. He rubbed at his eyes wearily and pointed towards the chair with a wave of his hand. “Maybe you should take a seat Dean.” Bobby said with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

 

Dean frowned and took the seat in front of Bobby, sticking his fingers in his pocket to feel the cool sensation on the paper. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Bobby raised up his hand before he could speak. 

 

Reaching down, Bobby picked up a small wooden box and unlocked it. “You know that your Daddy and I were in the force together, and when you joined… well, he asked me to look after you during your time here.”

 

Dean blinked in surprise, “But Bobby,” Bobby shook his head again to silence him. He opened the lid of the box and took a deep breath before pulling out a crumpled looking letter. 

 

“So when I got this from him yesterday,” Bobby continued, “I know that it had to be serious to get a letter from him.” Bobby smoothed out a corner of the letter “And well, maybe you should just read it for yourself.” He held the letter towards Dean who kept his eyes on Bobby’s as he reached over the table to take hit from him. 

 

Grabbing hold of it, Dean went to sit back with it, but Bobby wouldn’t let go. Dean raised an eyebrow at him in question. “I’m sorry that you’ll have to read this son.” Bobby whispered before letting go of the letter completely.

 

Dean sat back, letter in hand, and took a deep breath before unfolding it.

 

_ Bobby, _

 

_ I don’t know how to put this down in words, to tell you what has happened. Right now I’m sitting in a hospital bed with Sam in the one next to me. I don’t even know what happened Bobby. Sam was driving the Impala and we were arguing again, about something stupid. I think it was school. Then there was a semi. And it smashed into the side of the car. I’ve been told it’s ruined. One moment we were arguing, and now he’s in a coma fighting for his life. The docs say that he may not wake up. I don’t know what to do Bobby. What if his last conversation with me was this fight? I don’t think I could live with myself if it was. _

_ I need a favor Bobby. Don’t let Dean come home. Better yet, don’t tell him. He needs to stay focused on surviving over there, not worrying about what he can’t change. _

 

_ Take care of Dean, _

_ John Winchester _

 

Dean stared at the letter for a long moment, breathing deeply. He looked up at the man across from him. “Bobby…” He whispered thickly, his mind cluttered with thought of Sammy.

 

“I know son.” Bobby said as he reopened the box on his lap. He pulled out an official document and held it over to Dean. “That’s why I had this prepared for you.”

 

Dean took it and unrolled it quickly, reading the first few words. He looked up at Bobby again in shock. “Dismissed? How…?” He murmured, his mind still reeling.

 

“Your brother needs you Dean. So I took it upon myself to get you your dismissal papers.” Bobby said, leaning his arms against his desk and staring at Dean with a sorrowful expression.

 

“Bobby, thank you.” Dean said standing up quickly from the chair.

 

“Think nothing for it boy. Now go pack, you leave in 4 hours.” Dean nodded and turned around to leave. “And Dean? Stay safe.” 

 

Dean looked back and took a few quick steps to wrap his arms around Bobby. “Thank you.” He said sincerely.

 

“Ya, ya. Quit your thanking and get a move on. That plane won’t wait for you.” Bobby responded patting Deans back. 

 

Dean let go and with a nod of his head he jogged out of the tent, his mind focused solely on his baby brother.

 

As Dean left, Bobby pulled off his hat and rubbed at his forehead. Closing his eyes for a moment, he prayed that someone would look over those boys.

 


	2. A Good Friend To Smooth The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's bunk mate decided to throw him a going away party, after being very insensitive. Luckily, someone helps Dean out when they realize it's the last thing he wants to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter! And in exactly a week no less. Gotta say I'm kinda proud of myself. Follow my Instagram @supernatural_boyz

Chapter 2

A Good Friend To Smooth The Way

Dean jogged out of Bobby’s tent quickly, his mind still spinning with all the new information. He ran into his bunk, ignoring his bunk mate who was laying on his bed. Grabbing his folded up duffel bag, he quickly started to fold up everything he had and place it inside the bag.

 

Deans bunkmate looked up at him from over his magazine. “Who’s set you on fire man?” He asked as he watched the normally agile man trip over himself to fold his clothes.

 

Dean jumped and quickly turned to face him. “I’m leaving,” Dean explained quickly, “I got a letter from my father. My brother’s in a coma. So I’m leaving.” He rushed out as he continued to pack.

 

The other man at up and watched Dean pack. “Wow,” he whispered, “So you’re giving up everything here all for your brother.” He joked.

 

Dean turned around again angrily, not hearing the teasing tone in his voice. “And what is it that I have here Ash? A horizon of sand and a lifelong sunburn? My brother is my family, he’s the reason that I joined. So ya Ash, I will give up this _amazing_ life for him. I would give _everything_ up for him. And you know why? Because he’s my brother!” Dean stayed standing panting in anger, glaring furiously at Ash from across the room.

 

Ash raised both of his hands up in surrender, “Hey, hey. It was just a joke man. I didn’t mean anything by it. I mean, who wouldn't wanna leave this place,” he half smiled before frowning again. “And everyone here knows how much your brother means to you, he’s all you talk about.” Ash whispered as he slowly lowered his hands. “When do you leave?”

 

Dean continued to glare at him for a few more moments before sighing and rubbing at his stinging eyes. “4 hours.” He grunted out before turning back to his bag to continue packing.

 

Ash nodded and stood up from his bed, “Well then let me help you pack.” He said placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

 

Dean let his head drop to his chest as he let out another exhausted sigh. “That would be great.” He replied with a strained smile.

 

After squeezing Deans shoulder one last time, Ash started to walk around the tent, gathering everything of Deans that somehow ended up all around the tent. Coming back with his arm full of things. Noticing that Dean was almost finished packing, he smiled and clapped Dean on the back. “Now it’s time for your going away party!”

 

Dean smiled thinly before shaking his head. “I’m not really in a partying mood Ash.” He said as he zipped up his duffel.

 

“Awe come on man! You need a party! Everyone needs a party!” Ash argues as he grabs Deans arm and drags him out of the tent.

 

Dean reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged to the mess hall behind his friend. He keeps the hand not in an iron grip deep inside his pocket, his fingers once again stroking the letter.

 

“Man, come on.” Dean argued, “I really don’t think that this is a good idea.” They arrived at the mess hall and Ash released Deans arm before turning to face him.

 

“Dean, this may be the last time any of us will ever see you.” Ash said sincerely, “At least let us let you go with a bang.”

 

They stared at each other for a few moments, loud voices from inside the tent infiltrating the silence around them.

 

Finally Dean nodded. With a half smile Ash quickly entered the mess hall. “Ladies and Gentlemen!” He called out, gaining a few chuckles from around the table. Dean entered behind him bunkmate, standing behind him. “One of our own is heading on a voyage home of no return!” He reached backwards and wrapped his arm around Deans shoulders, pulling him in so they were standing side by side, “Dean Winchester is going back home!”

 

The cheers and whistles rang out from the hall. Making a calming motion with his hand, Ash continued speaking over the noise. “Calm down, calm down! We only have a few hours to give this man a well deserved send off party!” Ash pasues smiling. When no one moved he raised an eyebrow. ”Well Get a move on we don’t have all day!” He called out.

 

Immediately people got up and started moving around. Tables were moved, cheap liquor brought and small parting gifts were places on the table at the back as usual.

 

Ash clapped mean on the shoulder again before making his way over to the liquor table alone, leaving Dean standing by the entrance.

 

Benny walked over, 2 beers in his hand. “Hey brother, why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?” He asked when he was close, handing one of the beers to Dean.

 

Dean took the bottle and shrugged, “I didn’t even know…” he whispered, staring that the drink in his hand. Benny stayed quiet, waiting to see if Dean would continue. “It’s my brother Benny. The doctors don’t know if he’ll make it.” Dean continued thickly.

 

Benny looked down at the floor, not able to look Dean in the eyes. Instead he looked around the crowded room, talking in all the laughing, halfway drunk people. “Then this is probably the last place you wanna be huh?” Benny said finally looking up at Dean. “What do ya say about getting out of here?”

 

Dean looked back at him and nodded gratefully. He quickly turned and exited the noisy hall.

 

Walking back out into the sun, Dean closed his eyes as the sun warmed his internal shivers.

 

Benny left the tent after him, walking past Dean to lean on the flag pole. Dean slowly followed and stood next to him, staring up at the sky.

 

“You going to be good flying up here along?” Benny asked him, knowing about his fear of planes.

 

“Ya. I mean, after jumping out of a plan it’s not as bad. At least this time it will just be flying.” Dean answered with a shrug.

 

BEnny chuckled and shook his head. “You and I both know that adrenaline takes you a long way.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and took a drink. “Well, we’ll just have to see then won’t we.” Dean asked with a smirk.

 

Ya, I guess we will.” Benny said nudging Dean with his shoulder. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I want to know what you all think!


	3. On Home Soil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets off the plane and gets his bag mixed up with another. Luckily he's more friend than foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek, I guess once a week won't work out :P

Chapter 3

On Home Soil

 

Dean sighed and stretched his back after getting off the plane. He winced slightly as he remembered his quiet should as they went through turbulence. It wasn’t his fault that he thought they were going to crash. He’d have to write Benny and say that flying was a breeze, no use letting him know that it was terrifying.

 

Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as he was waiting for his baggage. He was wearing his formal wear, as a last request from Bobby. An elderly woman passed by him and murmured, “Thank you for your service.” Dean nodded and smiled back, all the while thinking, ‘Lady, if you knew what I did over there you sure as hell wouldn’t be thanking me.’

 

He pushed himself off the wall as the bags started coming through. Not long after, his bag could be seen coming alson the conveyor belt. As he was reaching out to grabit as it came closer, another hand snatched it up. “Hey!” dean exclaimed, turning around to face the person that grabbed his bag. “That one’s mine!”

 

The other man turned around to face him, a lollipop hanging out of the side of his mouth. He pulled it out to answer. “I don’t know what you’re talking about buck-o. This is my bag.” He said holding up the bag.

 

“No way, I’ve been looking at the same bag for 5 years. I know what mine looks like.” Dean replied crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Well I hate to break it to you, but this one” he shook the bag he was still holding up in his hand, “is mine.”

 

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. “You know what? Let’s open it. Then you can see that I’m right.”

 

The man put the candy back into his mouth and shrugged. “Fine by me.” he grabbed hold of the zipper and pulled it open.

 

Dean took a step forward to peer into the bag. “Casa Erotica?” He said in confusion, his mouth falling open.

 

“Hells ya! Best thing on the planet!” The man said as he redid the zipper and place the strap of the bag over his shoulder.

 

Dean took a step back, shaking his head and sighing. “Sorry.” He said with a frown, “I didn’t mean to jump down your throat, it’s just been a long day.” He rubbed his hand roughing down his face.

 

The other man shrugged. “Don’t worry about it, we all have our irritable days.” The man held out his hand, “Gabriel Novak.” He said.

 

Dean took Gabriel’s hand “Dean Winchester.” He said before spotting his actual bag coming down the conveyor belt. He grabbed it as it came closer. “Well, this one is definitely mine.” He said holding up and identical beaten up bag.

 

“Well I can understand getting them mixed up.” Gabriel said laughing. “So Dean-o, you don’t mind if I call you Dean-o right? Where you heading?” 

 

Dean paused for a moment, realizing that he didn’t even know where to go. “Umm… I’m not certain.” He responded with a frown.

 

“Well then, what do ya say to splitting a cab? I’m heading to Melbourne Avenue, to the cafe to visit younger brother.” His eyes looked Dean up and down.

 

“Me too…” Dean whispered. He cleared his throat loudly. “Melbourne, that’s where the hospital is right?” He licked his lips before looking over a Gabriel. “But I don’t know if we should get into a cab together. I mean, I barely know you.”

 

Gabriel laughed and waved his hand at him. “Barely know me? You know my name, that I have a younger brother and, I mean come on, you’ve seen inside my bag.” He said smirking. “And we both have a horrible taste in fashion.” he laughed referring to the bag.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “You know what? Sure, let’s split a cab them.” He said making his way towards the doors.

 

“Great!” Gabriel said keeping pace with him. “So you back for good this time around?” Gabriel asked keeping his eyes forward.

 

Dean paused and looked over at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow, watching him for a few moments before focusing forward again. “I should be.” He responded. “So, where did you serve?” Dean asked back as they walked through the automatic doors and into the cool sunny weather.

 

“I knew I liked you for a reason Dean-o.” Gabriel said smiling. “2024, Garrison Division.” He said as he raised his hand to flag down a cab. “Been back for a little over a year now.”

 

Dean nodded thoughtfully as the cab pulled up. They both got in and Gabriel rattled off their destination.

 

After the cab pulled off and into traffic, Gabriel turned to Dean again. “So you’re going to see your brother? Where’s he at?”   
  


Dean shrugged, “Maybe here, maybe somewhere else.” He said with a far away look in his eyes. “He was umm… he was in a car accident. The letter I got from my father said that he was in a coma.” He licked his dry lips, his eyes following the scenery passing by.

 

Gabriel tilted his head. “And he didn’t tell you where your brother is?” He asked.

 

Shaking his head, Dean answered, “No. He doesn’t even know I’m back. He doesn’t want me to be back.”

 

Gabriel huffed out a sarcastic laugh, “You mean he would  _ want _ you to stay there?” He rolled his eyes. “He should be happy that you’re back at least half alive!”

 

“Half alive?”

 

“Ya.” Gabriel looked directly into Dean's eyes. “You can’t expect to see the things that we have and come back whole.” He turned away and stared out of the window on his side.

 

Dean stayed quiet, keeping his eyes locked outside the window. Not soon after, the cab pulled of to the side.

 

“We’re here.” The man called back to them. They split the bill before getting out and standing on the sidewalk watching the cab pulled away.

“Well Dean-o, I guess this is where we split.” Gabriel said turning to Dean with another candy in his mouth.

 

“Ya, I guess so.” Dean replied as he shouldered his bag. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”   
  


Gabriel immitaed Dan and shouldered his bag. “Yup! See you around. I hope you find your brother.: He said laying a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Maybe call your dad, or start here.” He suggesting tilting his head to the hospital a little ways down the street.

 

“Thanks man. I will.” Dean replied clapping Gabriel’s shoulder before watching him cross the street.

 

Sighing, Dean turned and started his walk down the streets. Looking up at the towering hospital building, he took a deep breath. Hoping that his brother was somewhere in there, he took his first steps towards the hospital doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what I can do! I love suggestions! My Instagram is @Supernatural_boyz


End file.
